Tommy Oliver (Jungle Pack)
is a legendary ranger of all time. History He was Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and was further succeeded by Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. Shortly thereafter, when the Zeo powers were recovered after the destruction of Zordon when absorbed his energy and was kept for a long time due to the end of his college where he becomes a teacher in another city. Until being overrun by the rest of his mechanical monsters and Serpentera, is when joined with other 9 Red Rangers. A year later, when the Mega Astronave is controlled by Tommy becomes the new mentor of Hexagon organization, when you start the journey of the Hexagon Rangers (whose ninja powers gifted by Ninjor), which dominated the Anti-Hexagon faction. A year and a half later, when the organization's activities ended after an arduous and ultimate galactic war, when the nation was at peace, has returned as a paleontology professor in Reefside, California. When he is assigned three detention students, Conner, Ethan, and Kira, they end up finding the Dino Gems, paving the way for them to become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Conner gains the power of the Tyrannozord, as well as superspeed; Ethan gains the power of the Tricerazord, as well as the ability to make his skin super-strong; Kira gains the power of the Pterazord, as well as a sonic scream. Tommy (known often as Dr. O) himself joins the team as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Tommy pilots the Brachio Zord, the carrier for all the other Zords. At the end of the series, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent finished off Mesogog but burned out their Dino Gems in the process. Silver stood in the lair trying to remember who he was. He would see him when he was a human and Kimberly Hart swinging on the swing set. Playing with each other and kissing. But he never saw his own face. Silver went to look for Kim and ask her so questions. Kim tryed to explian to the rangers that she was controled by the evil part of the fox of her animal guardian. And when they used their animal guardians to destroy the evil she became herself again. Then the Lake of Sight showed that Silver wanted the rangers. When they all got to their destination Silver didn't want to fight but talk. He explains that he keeps having these memories about himself but can remember who he is. Litho trys to turn him back but the wolf animal guardian has Silver in his power. Exos sends Karyote to fight the human inside him and let Silver be in full control. As the rangers hold him off Kim trys to help Silver release the human side of him. Final Silver returns to his former self and shown to be Tommy Oliver. Tommy struggles to get up and still hear the wolf howling inside him. The Silver shows himself and gives Tommy his own Jungle Pack Morpher. Tommy uses it and become the Silver Wolf Ranger. He fights off Karyote using his time powers and defeats him, but then Karyote grows and becomes a giant. They call upon their zords and combined them to each other, but it was no help. Then Tommy uses his powers to summon the Wolf Zord. Tommy uses his time powers to destroy Karyote once and for all. Tommy decides to join the team and become a power ranger once again. In 2014, Tommy is back as MMPR Green Ranger. Arsenal * Jungle Pack Morpher * Wolf Sabor * Jungle Pack Battlizer * Dragon Sword Animal Guardian/Zord * Quiet Wolf Zord * Reflecting Dragon Zord Category:Power Rangers: Jungle Pack Category:Silver Ranger